


Wrong One, My Friend

by mmiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: A soft sigh caught Hunk’s attention as he looked up from his phone to look at his best friend, Lance, staring off into space with a small lovesick smile on his face. A smirk made it’s way onto Hunk’s face as he knew exactly who the Cuban boy was thinking about.Allura.It had to be, Hunk was sure of it. He’s recently seen the way he looks longing at her when she and Keith are speaking with a few of the cadets in the Garrison or the way he glared when Keith got a bit too close to her unconsciously.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	Wrong One, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i've written some klance and it's safe to say i miss them

A soft sigh caught Hunk’s attention as he looked up from his phone to look at his best friend, Lance, staring off into space with a small lovesick smile on his face. A smirk made it’s way onto Hunk’s face as he knew exactly who the Cuban boy was thinking about.

Allura.

It had to be, Hunk was sure of it. He’s recently seen the way he looks longing at her when she and Keith are speaking with a few of the cadets in the Garrison or the way he glared when Keith got a bit too close to her unconsciously.

His boy was in love and it’s about time he did something about.

Inspired by the recent jealously Lance had when he saw Keith and Allura together, he cleared his throat slightly, breaking his friend out of his daydream and look at him.

“I saw Allura and Keith together earlier,” he innocently said, watching his best friend closely.

Lance took in a sharp breath and his shoulders visibly tensed as he adverted his eyes towards the table. “Oh?”

Hunk smirked. “Yeah, they look really close some would think they were a couple.”

Hunk was delighted when he saw the way Lance narrowed his eyes into a glare and how his hands clenched into fists, his shoulders tensing more.

“You think?”

“Mhm, they would be a good couple.”

Lance snapped his head towards him with wide eyes, Hunk thought back the urge to laugh.

“Keith and Allura? No no no, that’s not possible!” he waved his hands in front of him with a frown on his face.

Hunk shrugged with a grin. “You never know, they may even end up together unless a certain _someone_ confesses,” he gave a pointed look towards Lance.

Lance started back down at the table as he thought over Hunk’s words with pursed lips and furrowed brows. Hunk waited with anticipation as he stared at his best friend with wide unblinking eyes.

Lance jumped out of his seat startling Hunk, but the boy only grinned widely when he saw the determined look in the Cuban boy’s eyes.

“You’re right Hunk,” Lance said before walking out of the room.

Hunk leaned back against his seat with a proud smile on his face. He reached back and patted himself on the back.

“I am a genius.”

* * *

“Keith! Guess what!” both Pidge and Hunk exclaimed as they ran towards the boy.

Keith blinked and took a step back as he stared wide at the two. “Uh, what?”

“Lance is asking Allura out!” they shouted with wide grins on their faces.

Keith blinked once, twice, then, “Huh?”

Hunk nodded his head. “Yeah, I was able to convince him to ask her out!”

“Finally!” Pidge said, clapping their hand.

They two were so excited that they didn’t notice the way Keith’s breathing had stopped for a second as he processed the words or they way it became quicker when he words caught up to him.

“Oh, look! There he is!” Pidge said, grabbing Hunk’s arm and pointing towards the Cuban boy who was making his way towards Allura.

“He’s going to do it!”

Keith’s brows furrowed as he watched Allura and Lance talk. The three were too far away to hear anything but they all knew what Lance was asking when he opened his mouth and spoke to Allura. Hunk and Pidge squealed with delight when they saw Allura nod her head with a smile.

Keith’s frown deepened. “Excuse me,” he grumbled and stalked off.

The two squealing fools didn’t notice and grab each others hands and jumped up and down with glee.

* * *

Lance was looking everywhere for a certain grumpy Garla. He asked everyone if he had seen Keith but no one did. Lance deflated as he searched through the halls and different rooms.

“Have you guys seen Keith?” he asked two cadets, already waiting for the same no.

But instead, one of them replied with, “Yeah, I saw him climbing the Black Lion.”

Lance’s perked up that and a bright smile graced his face as he thanked them and ran off to where the Black Lion was. He stared up at the large robot and sighed heavily as he began his climb.

Keith stared out into the horizon with Kosmo laying next to him. He gave a silent sigh as he reached forward and buried his hand into the think fur.

“It’s to be expected… I knew they would end up together one day,” Keith whispered.

Kosmo lifted his head and stared at Keith and nudged his snout towards Keith’s hand. Keith smiled and patted the large space wolf. He didn’t hear the heavy pants coming behind him before Lance’s voice broke the silence.

“Man, you can be a hard guy to find when you want to be.”

Keith kept his eyes on the sunset, his heart picking up as he replied with, “Hey Lance.”

He looked over towards the panting boy with a soft blush on his cheeks. Lance smiled and walked towards him and sat down next to him dressed in the orange Garrison uniforms. Keith looked at him for a few seconds before looking back towards the sunset.

He swallowed. “You – uh – must be excited for tonight.”

From the corner of his eyes he saw Lance look at him with a confused expression. “What?”

Keith looked towards Kosmo and busied himself by patting his soft fur. “Your date, with Allura.”

He was expecting Lance to say how excited he was and how happy he is that she actually agreed to go on a date with him. Keith would take it all with a heavy heart and fake practiced smiles.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Lance to choke and squeak out, “What?! I’m not going on a date with Allura!”

Keith snapped his head towards him with a frown on his face. “Uh, yes you are.”

“Uh, no. Where did you hear that?”

Keith frowned more. “I… Hunk and Pidge told me and I saw you ask her out earlier.”

“Keith! Did you actually hear the words leave my lips?”

“I… no,” he looked towards the sunset, now confused. “Then why did they say that?”

Lance sighed. “Beats me… I – uh – was actually going to ask you out, but –“

Keith snapped his head towards him. “Pardon?!”

Lance blushed and adverted his eyes, clearing his throat nervously. “Y-Yeah, the reason I was looking for you was because I-I wanted to ask if y-you wanted to have dinner with me.. tonight… U-Uh – i-i mean with my family n-not just the two of us i-if you want… yeah.”

Keith gaped at him for a couple of seconds with wide eyes. A blush made it’s way onto his face and his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

“Y-Yeah that would – um – that would be great.”

Lance relaxed and he shyly peaked over towards Keith. “really?”

Keith smiled and bumped his shoulder against Lance’s. “Of course.”

A smile made it’s way onto Lance’s face and he looked at Keith with rosy cheeks. The Cuban boy shuffled closer towards Keith and looked at the sunset.

* * *

Keith was racing through the halls of the Garrison in a panic trying to find Shiro.

“Shiro!” he called as he approached Shiro and Adam talking.

“Whoa, Keith! What’s wrong?” he asked placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder as the boy caught his breath.

“Date... with Lance... help... I don’t... know... what to... wear,” he gasped out between heavy breaths.

Shiro rose an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Adam before a smirk made it’s way onto his face. “A date huh? And with Lance?”

Keith glared at him. “Shiro.”

Shiro chuckled. “Okay, okay, lets go pick out something for you to wear.”

* * *

Keith tugged nervously at his shirt as he approached Lance’s house. He swallowed and lifted a shaky hand and knocked on the door. He heard shouted and footsteps running, he faintly heard Lance squawking bringing a smile to his face.

The door swung open to reveal Lance panting and with a flushed face. He grinned at Keith, pushing his nosy siblings out of the way. He stepped closer and looked Keith up and down giving the boy a small heart attack.

“You look amazing,” breathed Lance causing Keith to blush.

“Thank you… so do you.”

he did, he really did. Lance blushed and gave a small thank you before tugging Keith into the house by his hand. Lance’s mother saw him and instantly pulled him into a hug while his dad patted him on the back.

“Oh, so this is the Keith you talked so much about when you were in Garrison,” Veronica smirked when she came into the dining room.

“Ronnie!” squawked Lance, his face going completely red.

Veronica laughed and patted Keith on the shoulder whispering loudly to him, “He had a huge crush on you back then.”

Keith blinked in shock and looked at Lance who groaned and covered his face with his hand. A smile tugged on Keith’s lips as he looked back at Veronica.

“Me too.”

Both Veronica and Lance stared at him in shock as Lance’s mother laughed and guided a smiling Keith to his seat. Lance took the seat next to him when he got over his shock.

It was nice, having dinner with Lance’s family. And the way Lance nudged his hand against Keith before locking their hands together was amazing.

* * *

Hunk did a double take when he looked into one of the room he passed by. He saw Allura sitting there with Romelle and was confused. He knocked on the doorframe and stepped in.

“Uh hey, Allura why aren’t you out with Lance right now?”

Allura frowned in confusion. “Sorry?”

“For your date?”

Allura blinked and shared a look with Romelle who looked equally as confused.

“She’s not going out on a date with him tonight,” Romelle said.

Hunk tilted his head before going _oh_ and nodded his head with a smile. “Must be tomorrow night right?”

Allura laughed and shook her head. “Hunk, Lance never asked me out on a date and we won’t be going on one anytime soon.”

Hunk frowned. Had his best friend chickened out again?!

“If you’re looking for him I think he went out on a date with Keith,” Romelle said.

Hunk choked. “Keith?!”

Allura and Romelle rose their eyebrow. “Uh, yeah, didn’t you know.”

Hunk slapped his hands on his cheeks and shook his head, mumbling, “Oh no, oh no,” while walking out of the room.

Allura and Romelle shared a look and shrugged before continuing with their conversation.

* * *

When the dinner was finished, Lance took Keith out on a walk. The two walked hand in hand as they approached a lake and stared up at the stars in the sky.

“It’s hard to believe we where actually up there,” Lance said.

Keith nodded his head and looked towards to say something but stop short. He could see the stars reflect against Lance’s dark blue eyes and Keith suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Feeling Keith’s eyes on him, Lance looked towards him and smiled at the wide eyed blushing boy. He stepped closer and held Keith’s other hand.

“I love you, Keith.”

Keith breath hitched in his throat as he stared up at Lance with shock.

“I love you too,” he breathed out.

Lance smiled and moved forward and placed his lips on Keith.

* * *

(“We are so dumb,” Pidge said when Hunk told them about Keith and Lance.

Hunk nodded in agreement and stared up at the ceiling. “That we are.”)


End file.
